Mary Sue
by Vixen Rouge
Summary: imaginez une MarySue dans la Tour ShinRa… Même Sephiroth et les Turks réunis ne sont pas sûrs de faire le poids face à elle…


**Titre :** Mary-Sue dévaste la Shin-Ra

**Auteur :** Vixen Rouge

**Base :** Final Fantasy VII ©Squaresoft Ltd. 1997

**Genre :** Parodie, délire, humour de mauvais goût

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas (même pas Mary-Sue puisque je n'ai pas créé ce personnage) et je n'ai pas pour intention de faire du fric sur cette fic.

**Résumé :** imaginez une Mary-Sue dans la Tour Shin-Ra… Même Sephiroth et les Turks réunis ne sont pas sûrs de faire le poids face à elle…

**NdVixen :** Mary-Sue est le stéréotype de l'héroïne horripilante qui fait craquer tous les mecs et que tout le monde trouve sympathique et qui a des pouvoirs cachés surpassant souvent ceux de Sephiroth sous sa forme de demi-dieu et JENOVA réunis… Voyez quels désastres une telle créature peut causer ! Attention, des réputations vont être ruinées…

**Warning :** fic susceptible de heurter la sensibilité (massacre de vos personnages préférés) et contenu un peu « mature »…

Les premiers rayons du soleil passèrent à travers la fenêtre entrouverte de la chambre de Mary-Sue et réveillèrent doucement la jeune fille. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et prit deux secondes de réflexion pour se rappeler qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit après quoi elle se leva d'un bond. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour ! Elle allait tenter de quitter sa petite vie minable d'habitante des Taudis et sauver le monde.

NdVixen : notez qu'il est tout à fait improbable que le soleil réveille qui que ce soit dans les Taudis, et qu'une Mary-Sue ne devrait avoir aucun problème à vivre dans les Taudis puisque ses pouvoirs surpassent ceux de Sephiroth

Mary-Sue s'habilla donc rapidement et sortit de sa maison pour aller prendre le train. Elle avait réussi à se fabriquer une fausse carte d'identité avec un bout de plastique, une puce de carte téléphonique usée et un vieux chewing-gum (parce qu'elle était plus géniale encore que McGyver) afin de ne pas se faire repérer par le système de sécurité de la Shin-Ra. Grâce à cela, elle arriva sans problème sur la Plaque. Elle prit aussitôt la direction du QG de la Shin-Ra et rentra dans le bâtiment.

-Vous avez un rendez-vous, mademoiselle ? lui demanda la femme à l'accueil.

-Non, mais je n'en ai pas besoin !

-Ah oui ? …Puis-je avoir votre nom s'il vous plaît ?

-Je m'appelle… Mary-Sue…

-Oh mon dieu… Vous pouvez passer…

NdVixen : je doute qu'on rentre aussi facilement dans la Tour Shin-Ra quand on n'est pas lourdement armé et prêt à tuer tout opposant, mais il est vrai qu'une Mary-Sue vaut bien un groupe de rebelle lourdement armé et prêt à tuer tout opposant…

Mary-Sue s'avança donc dans le hall. Tous les garçons qui s'y trouvaient tournèrent aussitôt leur tête vers elle. Hojo qui passait par là la remarqua aussitôt et se dirigea vers elle avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres (même si ça ressemblait plutôt à un rictus machiavélique).

-Je suppose que vous vous appelez Mary-Sue…, commença-t-il.

-En effet… Comment avez-vous deviné ?

-Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas… Seriez-vous intéressée de travailler avec moi ?

Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur (même si ça ressemblait plutôt à un rictus machiavélique encore plus prononcé) et Mary-Sue ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

-Oui… bien sûr…, répondit-elle.

Selon ses calculs, travailler avec Hojo l'amènerai à rencontrer des membres du SOLDAT – plein de beaux garçons prêts à tomber amoureux d'elle au premier regard – et bien sûr le beau général Sephiroth – qui ne pourrait pas non plus résister – et qui sait si au hasard des couloirs elle ne croiserait pas le beau vice-président de la Shin-Ra, Rufus Shin-Ra – qui tomberait également amoureux d'elle.

« ressaisis-toi ma fille ! » se dit-elle. « tu es là pour sauver le monde, pas pour draguer ! enfin… un peu quand même aussi mais… »

NdVixen : je doute que Hojo choisisse ainsi ses assistantes et qu'il se balade ainsi dans le hall de la Shin-Ra en plein temps de midi (oui, en plein temps de midi même si Mary-Sue s'est levée aux aurores car il faut compter le trajet en train et surtout le temps passé à brosser ses beaux cheveux à la sortie de la douche)

Mary-Sue suivit donc Hojo jusque dans son laboratoire. Là, il l'enferma dans un caisson blindé à la porte duquel il accrocha un panneau « attention, spécimen très dangereux – Mary-Sue 001 ». Il ne restait plus au professeur qu'à trouver différent cobayes pour tester les pouvoirs de son nouveau spécimen. Il partit donc, se demandant déjà si les pouvoirs de séduction instantanée de Mary-Sue fonctionnaient également sur les femmes. Il se sentait également un peu coupable de l'avoir enfermée seule ainsi dans le noir, car même le plus fou et le plus maléfique des hommes ne peut rester de marbre face à une Mary-Sue. Il décida donc de la laisser sortir, de s'excuser et de la demander en mariage.

NdVixen : Hojo, tomber amoureux d'une Mary-Sue en deux seconde ? Et oui, c'est ça une Mary-Sue… dangereux, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais en arrivant, Hojo trouva le caisson blindé complètement défoncé. Pourtant, il était fait d'un alliage de métaux normalement indestructible et les parois d'une épaisseur de 50 centimètres pouvaient résister à la charge d'un troupeau de Behemoths ! Cette Mary-Sue avait réellement de terribles pouvoirs, la survie de la Planète était peut-être déjà incertaine… Malgré son amour pour Mary-Sue, Hojo devait se faire une raison… il devait donner l'alerte pour que Mary-Sue soit arrêtée avant qu'une catastrophe arrive…

NdVixen : et vous n'avez pour ainsi dire encore rien vu des pouvoirs incroyables de Mary-Sue !

L'alerte fut donc donnée et Mary-Sue fut rapidement localisée. Un bataillon de soldats fut donc envoyé, mais ils ne survécurent pas, tombant amoureux en voyant la jeune fille et commençant à s'entretuer pour son amour. Un escadron du SOLDAT dut donc être dépêché mais le résultat ne fut pas meilleur…

-Il nous faut des hommes avec plus de volonté ! conclut Hojo en se tournant vers le président, le vice-président, tous les dirigeants de Shin-Ra Inc., Sephiroth et les Turks, présents dans la pièce.

Chacun se mit à réfléchir, ou à prier pour ne pas avoir à aller se battre.

-Envoyons Sephiroth et les Turks la combattre ! proposa Heidegger.

-Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas plus prudent de l'atomiser avec un robot ? demanda Scarlet.

-Après tout, on ne perd rien à essayer ! l'appuya Sephiroth.

-Ou presque rien…, ajouta Tseng.

Le président lança un regard désolé aux quatre hommes en train de prier avec ferveur pour que la proposition de Scarlet soit choisie.

-Bien, envoyons un robot.

NdVixen : Mary-Sue, la terreur qui arrive même à effrayer Sephiroth et les Turks

Mais Mary-Sue atomisa le robot avant même qu'il n'aie eu le temps de rien faire !

-La situation devient critique…, commenta Rufus.

-Peut-être qu'en envoyant des monstres ou quelque chose à l'air inoffensif…, commença Reeves.

-Et si on l'enfermait dans la fusée Shin-Ra 26 et qu'on l'envoyait dans l'espace s'écraser contre le Météore ? Avec tous ses pouvoirs, elle le détruirait sûrement ! coupa Palmer.

-Le Météore n'a pas encore été invoqué, nous sommes en pleine guerre d'Utai ! lui rappela sèchement le président. Reeves, tu disais…

-Envoyons Dark Nation et Cait Sith, elle n'osera jamais les attaquer…

-Excellente idée ! approuva le président.

-Tu es sûr que Dark ne craint rien…? s'inquiéta Rufus.

-Moi-même je m'inquiète pour Cait, avoua Reeves, mais nous n'avons pas le choix !

NdVixen : ç'aurait été bien s'il y avait une Mary-Sue dans le jeu et qu'on puisse la pulvériser avec le Météore, ça aurait sans doute fait une énorme déflagration, non ?

Mais dès que Dark Nation et Cait Sith virent Mary-Sue, l'espèce de panthère se mit à se frotter contre ses jambes en miaulant et en ronronnant pour réclamer des caresses et le petit chat en peluche se jeta dans ses bras en lui faisant toutes sortes de prédictions de bonheur éternel. Dans la sale de réunion, Rufus et Reeves affichaient la même expression d'horreur non contenue.

-Je ne peux même plus contrôler Cait Sith ! s'étrangla Reeves.

-De toute évidence… ses pouvoirs sont encore plus étendus que je ne le pensais…, murmura Hojo.

-Alors, que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda Scarlet.

Hojo posa ses yeux sur elle puis sur Elena et les regarda chacune alternativement.

-Hé bien, j'ai peut-être une idée… mode marmonnements on ça me permettra de vérifier mes théories… mode marmonnements off. On pourrait envoyer les filles… Après tout, Scarlet faisait aussi partie des Turks…

Scarlet et Elena échangèrent un regard fort peu rassuré avant de s'écrier en chœur : « _je n'ai aucune envie de devenir lesbienne !_ »

-Allons, un peu de volonté ! La survie de la Planète est en jeu ! s'énerva Rufus.

-Tu es sûr qu'elles ne risquent pas de devenir lesbiennes…? demanda discrètement le président à Hojo, semblant visiblement s'inquiéter pour Scarlet.

NdVixen : je précise que je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels

Scarlet et Elena se rendirent donc à l'étage où se trouvait Mary-Sue avec énormément d'appréhension.

-Elle est au coins de ce couloir…, murmura Scarlet d'une voix tremblante.

-Bon, allons-y…

Elle tournèrent le coin du couloir et se retrouvèrent face à Mary-Sue, Cait Sith et Dark Nation.

-Scarlet… Je… Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse…

-Non ! Reprends-toi Elena ! Pense à Tseng !

-J'essaie ! Mais… Elle est encore plus belle que lui ! Et elle a l'air si intelligente !

-On ne peut pas comparer comme ça la beauté féminine et masculine… Tseng est très belle –euh beau, aussi !

-Aaaah ! C'est trop tard, Scarlet ! C'est fini pour moi ! Dis à Tseng, Reno et Rude que je ne rentrerai pas ce soir ! Dis leur que je ne pourrai pas venir à leurs anniversaires !

-Par Odin, tu délires complètement ma pauvre !

-Aaaah ! Aaaah ! C'est finiiii !

Et elle se précipita vers Mary-Sue.

-Elena !

Scarlet devait se faire à l'évidence : il fallait qu'elle affronte Mary-Sue pour sauver Elena. C'était loin d'être facile. Mary-Sue avait l'air si gentille… Scarlet se sentait une sympathie naturelle pour elle…

-Non ! Je dois me battre ! s'écria-t-elle en s'enfonçant un couteau dans la main pour que la douleur l'aide à reprendre ses esprits.

Elle s'arma d'une mitraillette et se mit à tirer en mode full-auto sur la jeune fille, mais Mary-Sue tendit une main et arrêta les balles en vol comme Neo dans Matrix. Scarlet abandonna donc la mitraillette pour passer aux bons vieux missiles stinger mais l'effet ne fut pas plus concluant.

-Ma parole, cette fille est aussi résistante que Snake dans Metal Gear Solid 2 !

C'est alors qu'une lumière rouge émana de Mary-Sue.

-MARY-SUE'S REVENGE ! annonça-t-elle.

Et elle s'éleva aussitôt dans les airs, de superbes ailes d'ange d'un blanc immaculé apparaissant dans son dos, et puis aussi des ailes de démon tant qu'à faire, et un chœur extatique se mit à chanter accompagné de sons de harpe tandis qu'une lumière sacrée descendait du ciel (qui était soudainement apparut à la place du plafond) pour éclairer Mary-Sue sous sa forme démoniaco-angélique qu'elle garderait jusqu'à la fin du combat (comme pour les limites de Vincent). Elle leva la main droite vers Scarlet qui la regardait avec horreur, complètement tétanisée.

-MARY-SUE'S RIGHT HAND'S REVENGE !

Et un éclair de lumière frappa Scarlet. Il y eut une énorme déflagration de toutes les couleurs (un peu comme lors d'une explosion atomique, d'ailleurs) et comme des feux d'artifices s'envolant dans tous les sens, puis, le nuage de fumée dissipé, Scarlet apparut, transformée en grenouille pétrifiée complètement immobile car en plus d'avoir réduit ses HP à 0,2 (encore mieux que Safer Sephiroth, hein ?) et de l'avoir transformée en grenouille aphasique, l'attaque lui avait causé les altérations d'état stop, endormi, poison, furie, triste, obscurité, confusion, chaleur, gel, zombie… enfin bref, toutes les altérations d'état néfastes possibles et inimaginable même si certaines étaient contradictoires comme furie et triste et d'autre n'existant même pas dans FF7. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, un décompte de dix secondes était apparut au dessus de Scarlet et provoquerait le KO une fois tombé à 0. Mais Mary-Sue ne lui laissa pas le temps de tomber KO aussi facilement et leva son pied gauche vers Scarlet.

-MARY-SUE'S LEFT FOOT'S REVENGE !

Une énorme boule d'énergie venue de l'espace intersidéral apparut devant le pied gauche de Mary-Sue et d'un puissant coup de pied, elle l'envoya sur Scarlet dont les HP tombèrent aussitôt à 0 car, bien qu'impressionnante (on avait au préalable vu la boule d'énergie faire trois fois le tour du système solaire et détruire tous les satellites de Jupiter dans d'incroyables explosions -elle laissait tout de même la destruction du système solaire à Safer Sephiroth et elle avait manqué de peu la comète de Halley et ce fort heureusement puisque Bugen Hagen en a besoin pour son planétarium), l'attaque n'enlevait que 0,2 HP. Scarlet KO, Mary-Sue perdit aussitôt son aspect démoniaco-angélique puisque le combat était achevé. La jeune fille regrettait tout de même de n'avoir put montrer toutes ses incroyables attaques (Mary-Sue's left hand's Revenge, Mary-Sue's right foot's Revenge, Mary-Sue's hair's Revenge, Mary-Sue's ass's Revenge… etc…).

NdVixen : vous noterez que les armes sortent de nul part et que les attaques aussi puissantes soient-elles n'ont pas fait s'écrouler la Tour, on est bien dans un RPG !

Dans la salle de réunion, les hommes observaient une minute de silence en l'honneur de ces deux femmes qui venaient de se sacrifier si courageusement pour tenter de sauver le monde…

-Mmh… Je vais aller dans mon laboratoire pour voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour contrer ses pouvoirs, décida Hojo.

Les autres acquiescèrent sans dire un mot, toujours sous le choc, et Hojo quitta la salle de Réunion.

-Il n'y a plus qu'une solution… Il faut envoyer Sephiroth et les Turks ! lança Heidegger.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais je ne sais pas si nous avons une quelconque chance contre…, tenta Tseng.

-Mais allez-y, bon sang ! coupa Rufus. Vous allez pas laisser Elena comme ça, quoi ! Un peu de courage, que diable ! Tseng… Reno… Rude… C'est votre collègue ! …Et sans doute plus encore… non ?

Les quatre hommes échangèrent quelques regards gênés.

-…Ah, c'est vrai, j'oubliais, nous les beaux jeunes hommes avons… Mais oui ! Nous avons le joker yaoi ! Nous pouvons tous être homos pour faire plaisir aux filles ! Nous avons une protection potentielle supplémentaire contre les Mary-Sue !

Et soudain, l'espoir réapparut !

-Oui mais Elena est tout de même devenue lesbienne alors qu'elle ne l'était pas…, fit remarquer Palmer au président en chuchotant pour que lesdits beaux jeunes hommes ne l'entendent pas.

-Tais-toi, tais-toi, tu vas les décourager, l'espoir fait vivre…

-Oui, mais comme l'a dit Squall à Linoa dans FF8, « se bercer d'illusion c'est le meilleur moyen d'être déçu » ! rappela Reeves.

-Par les moustaches de Ramuh, vous allez la fermer, merde !

NdVixen : ça fait quelques temps que je rêvais de placer « par les moustaches de Ramuh » quelque part…

Sephiroth, Rufus, Tseng, Rude et Reno se plantèrent face à Mary-Sue.

-Tu ne nous auras pas, espèce de grognasse ! lui lança Rufus. Nous sommes des homosexuels sapiens sapiens de la race des bishônens ! Tu ne peux rien… contre… nous…

Rufus s'arrêta de parler, s'apercevant soudainement à quel point Mary-Sue était jolie et réalisant qu'elle avait une très jolie paire de seins, atout anatomique que ni Reno, ni Tseng, ni Sephiroth et ni Rude (et ni Zack et Cloud qui viendraient plus tard mais n'étaient pas encore là puisqu'ils étaient encore dans leurs villages de paysans) ne possédaient, et réalisant peut-être également qu'il devait être beaucoup moins douloureux de faire l'amour avec une femme qu'avec un homme (mais ça, c'est moins certain puisqu'on est dans une fanfic et que dans les fanfics yaoi on a souvent tendance à zapper les détails qui cassent tout le romantisme d'une scène de viol dans un placard à balai ou d'une orgie masculine dans un ascenseur en panne…).

-Tseng… Reno… Sephiroth… Rude… Je… Je suis désolé mais… Je… Je crois que je vais me reconvertir hétéro… Je… Je vous aime tous mais… Je crois que je suis en train de tomber follement amoureux de Mary-Sue… Tous… Désolé, j'ai passé de bons moments de plaisir avec vous mais…

-Un instant, t'as couché avec chacun d'entre nous ? coupa Sephiroth.

-Vous aussi, non ? répliqua Rufus.

Sephiroth secoua négativement la tête.

-Non, seulement avec toi et Tseng.

-Quoi ! T'as couché avec lui, Se ? s'écria Reno.

-T'as bien couché avec Rude ! rétorqua l'utaien.

-J'ai pas eu l' choix ! se défendit le rouquin. C'est mon meilleur ami et à force d'échanger sans arrêts nos commérages à deux… enfin… on aurait dut se douter qu'on serait vachement yaoisés à cause de ça…

-Ben tiens ! siffla Tseng.

-Oh et puis tu vas pas m' faire chier pour ça alors que toi aussi t'as été infidèle et que je suis le seul à être assez sympa (et aussi placé plus bas que toi dans la hiérarchie) pour te laisser m'entraver au lit avec _mes_ cravates et…

-Alors c'est pour ça qu'il n'a jamais de cravate ! s'exclama Sephiroth.

-C'est une théorie qui circule…, approuva vaguement Tseng.

-…..…...…..

-Hé, Rude à raison ! Rufus à foutu le camp !

Ils n'osèrent même pas tourner leur regard vers Mary-Sue, imaginant déjà Rufus à ses pieds.

-Bon, reprenons notre dispute où elle en était…

NdVixen : le ministère de la santé rappelle que pendant les relations sexuelles le port du préservatif est plus que conseillé, et le ministère de la santé dans les fanfics ajoute que c'est impératif aussi pour les relations entre hommes tant que la Pilule et la Pilule du lendemain pour hommes ne sont pas encore au point puisque, aussi incroyable ou absurde cela puisse paraître il ne faut pas oublier que même les hommes peuvent tomber enceinte.

Dans la salle de réunion, le président, Heidegger, Palmer et Reeves regardaient la scène d'un air désolé. Pendant que Sephiroth, Tseng, Rude et Reno se battaient pour faire payer les infidélités commises, Rufus se battait lui, avec… Elena… pour l'amour de Mary-Sue. Après un quart d'heure, ce fut le KO général des six combattants.

-Quelle hécatombe…, commenta le président. Que peut-on bien faire maintenant ?

-Il ne reste plus que nous…, murmura Palmer.

-En tant que bel homme je peux aussi bénéficier du joker yaoi mais il faudrait que je trouve un autre bel homme ou beau jeune homme…

-Qu'est-ce que ça sous-entend ? Que nous ne sommes pas beaux ? s'énerva Heidegger.

-Peut-être Hojo…? murmura distraitement Reeves. Tu disais ? Pas beaux ? Vous ? Non, ce n'est pas ça. Vous êtes juste moches et vieux.

-QUOI ? aboya Heidegger. Tu plaisantes ? J'ai une cicatrice au visage ! Les cicatrices ça fait classe ! Tout le monde sait ça !

-Tu es gros et ta cicatrice est affreuse, c'est pas stylé du tout, le détrompa Reeves.

-Hum, Hum, ça ne change rien au problème…, rappela le président.

-Peut-être que si…! songea soudainement Reeves. Mary-Sue ne voudra peut-être pas tomber amoureuse de laiderons comme vous et ses pouvoirs en serons amoindris !

-Et là je lui envoie mon poing dans la gueule ! hurla Heidegger avec enthousiasme.

-Et ensuite on la fout dans la Shin-Ra 26 et on l'envoie s'exploser contre le Météore ! surenchérit Palmer d'une voix hystérique et en sautant sur sa chaise.

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait pas de Météore et que nous étions en pleine guerre d'Utai, et je n'envisage toujours pas de relancer le programme spatial ! lui rappela sèchement le président. …Bien, nous sommes le dernier espoir de l'humanité, je crois… Allons-y. Reeves, tu viens avec nous ?

-Pas tout de suite, il faut d'abord que j'enclenche mon joker yaoi en allant déclarer mon amour à Hojo.

-Erk… C'est ça, vas-y et rejoint nous vite…

NdVixen : eh oui, Hojo et Reeves aussi sont yaoisables…

Le président, Palmer et Heidegger furent néanmoins incapables de résister aux pouvoirs de séduction impossibles à désactiver de Mary-Sue. Elle tenta bien de passer de « amour passionnel » à « amitié inébranlable » mais il était déjà trop tard. Elle s'enfuit alors à travers les couloirs, poursuivie par les trois hommes et Cait Sith à cheval sur Dark Nation. Tous ceux qui étaient KO rouvrirent lentement les yeux.

-Mary-Sue…

-Oh non, elle est partie…

-Mary-Sue, reviens !

-Je t'aime !

-On n'a même pas baisé !

-Rufus, obsédé !

-Y'a pas eu d' sexe, c'est naze !

-Reno !

-Rattrapons-la !

Et tous se relevèrent et s'élancèrent à la suite de Mary-Sue, les bras tendus en avant, claudiquant, psalmodiant son nom, le regard fixe et leurs yeux se révulsant de temps à autres, en bref, une sorte de bande de zombies…

Mary-Sue monta jusqu'au 70ème étage où l'attendait JENOVA envoyée par Hojo.

-C'est donc toi le spécimen évadé de Mary-Sue ! s'exclama JENOVA d'un ton méprisant. …Pauvre mortelle minable… Je vais te réduire en charpie, te…

JENOVA s'interrompit soudainement.

-…Soyons amies !

Mary-Sue éclata alors en sanglots.

-Je voudrais bien, mais ! Je viens de me souvenir que ma mère était la sœur de la petite fille de l'oncle du beau-père de la mère du frère aîné de la tante d'une cousine d'une femme qui connaissait un utaien dont la sœur, petite couturière avait connu Madame Robert et qu'une prophétie disait qu'en ce jour je devrai me sacrifier pour sauver le monde !

-OH NOOOON ! C'EST TROP TRIIIIISTE ! hurlèrent toutes les personnes présentes en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Si je ne meurs pas aujourd'hui, le monde sera détruit par une puissance maléfique ! alors… je vais devoir me suicider… je… adieu mes a-

-Hé, non mais tu délires ou quoi ? coupa Rufus. On a pas encore couché ensemble !

-Je suis devenue lesbienne pour rien !

Et Elena se mit à sangloter sur l'épaule de Tseng.

-Mary-Sue, tu ne peux pas nous quitter comme ça ! On trouvera autre chose pour sauver le monde ! promit Sephiroth.

-Et puis une fic comme ça sans scène de baise, c'est décevant ! ajouta Reno.

-Ah, on est sur la même longueur d'ondes , lui lança Rufus.

-Mais… Mais… Je suis la pureté incarnée ! J'ai seize ans, je vis dans les Taudis dans une maison austère et je suis toujours vierge !

-QUOI ? s'écrièrent toutes les personnes présentes.

-On va arranger ça ! décida Rufus.

-ORGIE GENERALE ! hurla-t-il en chœur avec Reno.

-Mais-mais-mais mais non ! Il ne faut pas ! Je suis la pureté incarnée !

-Tu vas quand même pas crever sans avoir au moins une fois…, commença Scarlet.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : Mary-Sue dégaina un poignard et se l'enfonça en plein cœur en lâchant un cri strident très bref (« Hi ! ») avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Palmer. Elle se releva aussitôt pour s'écrouler à nouveau, mais dans les bras de Sephiroth cette fois. Le général se mit aussitôt à pleurer comme une madeleine, très vite imité par le reste de l'assistance de sorte qu'un concert de reniflement et un chœur de sanglots ressemblant plus ou moins au bruit d'une sirène de pompier envahit l'atmosphère.

-POURQUOOOOOOOOOOI ? hurla Sephiroth en passant de la madeleine à la fontaine.

-C'était… mon destin… Adieu, mes amis…

Et Mary-Sue mourut. Néanmoins, les effets de ses pouvoirs restaient et tout le monde continuait à pleurer sur sa dépouille.

-Elle était si belle !

-Si pure !

-On n'a même pas baisé !

-Rufus ! Un peu de respect pour les morts, merde !

-Si j'étais nécrophile…

-RENO !

-Mais… au fait, on pourrait pas essayer de la ressusciter avec un sort ou une queue de phénix ?

-Mais non, ce qui est valable dans les combats ne l'est pas dans la vie réelle sinon Cloud l'aurait sans doute fait pour Aerith…

-Palmer ! On est en pleine guerre d'Utai ! Aerith n'a pas encore été tuée !

C'est alors que Reeves et Hojo arrivèrent.

-Odin soit loué, elle est morte, souffla Reeves.

-Aide-moi à leur injecter l'antidote ! lui lança Hojo.

Et armés de seringues ils s'affairèrent à injecter l'antidote à chacun et tout le monde recouvra bientôt ses esprits. Sephiroth jeta loin de lui le corps de Mary-Sue en se rendant compte avec horreur qu'il avait pleuré dessus comme une fontaine doublée d'une madeleine.

-Et bien, Hojo, tu nous as sauvé la vie à tous ! lança le président Shin-Ra. Comment as-tu fait ?

-J'ai trouvé un de ses cheveux sur la paroi du caisson blindé et en prélevant son ADN qui s'avère être encore plus parfait que celui de Lilou dans _Le Cinquième Elément_ et en l'analysant j'ai put synthétiser un antidote…

Et tout le monde applaudit Hojo.

-Alors, je suis un génie, hein ? ricana Hojo avec satisfaction.

-Désolé mais tu n'est toujours qu'une raclure à côté du professeur Gast, le détrompa froidement le président.

-QUOI ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi cet enfoiré ? Rhaah ! Un jour… je dépasserai les limites de la sciences, vous verrez !

-Dites, Mary-Sue avait parlé d'une étrange prophétie…, rappela Rufus.

-Le truc à propos de la puissance maléfique qui allait détruire le monde si elle se suicidait pas, là…? demanda Reno.

-J' m'y connais en prophéties. Et de toute évidence, c'était elle, la puissance maléfique, lança Cait Sith. C'est sûr qu'elle l'a détruite en se suicidant…

-C'est con une Mary-Sue…, soupira Scarlet, riant légèrement en secouant la tête de droite à gauche d'un air désolé.

-Oui, c'est con, approuva Tseng. C'est con mais c'est puissant.

-Et ça laisse des séquelles…, ajouta Reeves en avisant Elena toujours en train de pleurer sur l'épaule de l'utaien en gémissant quelque chose comme « je suis devenue lesbienne pour rien ! et monsieur Tseng… joker yaoi … », et Sephiroth, l'air complètement abattu, incapable de supporter le fait qu'il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt en train de chialer sur un cadavre de Mary-Sue.

-Bon, faut remonter le moral des troupes ! lança Rufus.

-ORGIE GENERALE ! hurla-t-il en chœur avec Reno.

-Non mais tu déconnes, Fils ? s'étrangla le président. Pas dans _MON_ bureau !

-Ah, fais chier, le vieux ! Vivement qu'y crève !

**NdVixen :** et voilà, fin du délire/défouloir… Et que les Mary-Sue nous fassent encore rire longtemps dans d'autres fanfics !

(edit. : pour ceux qui demandent une suite, il y en aura peut-être bien une ou deux… ressusciter une Mary-Sue ? quel intérêt ? même mortes elles continuent à nous casser les s. Vous avez vu dans Advent Children ? elle a un peu déformé son nom mais c'est bien elle, Maeri-Sue… sujet de fic à venir pour vous démontrer par A+B qu'Aerith est bien une Mary-Sue. A venir également… Mamy-Sue…. Inspiré par une série géniale qui passait à la télé quand j'étais petit… (souvenirs, souvenirs…). Et toujours dans le genre parodie de fics mais dans un registre cette fois purement yaoi : Homoland (parut aujourd'hui en ce 29 octobre 2005). Merci encore et toujours aux reviewers et revieweuses sans qui ces fics et moi-même n'aurions pas lieu d'être ! Merci !


End file.
